1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to cookie verification methods and apparatus for providing application services to communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device, such as a wireless mobile communication device, may operate in a communication network which provides for data and/or voice communications. Such communication device may offer a number of different capabilities or features for a user. Many of these capabilities are defined by the different applications which are installed in the communication device. The communication device may have a data or message synchronization application (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser or Internet search application, a voice telephony application, as examples, or combinations thereof. With use of an application, such as a Web browser, a communication device operating in the communication network may interface with an application server of another network (e.g. a public network such as the Internet) to access a service or information.